<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tale of Hun Lund by Nekarina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925941">The Tale of Hun Lund</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekarina/pseuds/Nekarina'>Nekarina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pokémon: The Tale of Hun Lund [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Pokemon, Pokemon Fanfiction, Team Rocket (Pokemon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekarina/pseuds/Nekarina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hun Lund—the son of Professor Lund and eldest brother of Tory Lund—left LaRousse City to apply himself for a job to support his family after his mother’s passing. He was confronted by a duo of Team Rocket Grunts with the objective of taking the Hoenn region’s Pokémon. After defeating them with his Steelix, he was approached by Team Rocket’s executive admin Ariana—who scouted him for his talents in battle. Unbeknownst, Hun joined Team Rocket to aid on their ploys and was paired up with a brute man named Attila Wayne—an ex-Pokémon poacher who collected rare Pokémon with great powers and sold them for profit.</p><p>For years, Hun and Attila's teamwork had been acknowledged. Despite their cooperative alliance and endless endeavors in Giovanni’s stratagem, Hun’s confliction rises when he had not received as much payment as his rank as an officer in his alliance with the organization. In weep, he regrets joining Team Rocket and has made it a priority to return home to LaRousse City back in Hoenn.</p><p>Attila confronts Hun as he reflects back on how much of a sloppy job they were doing, What secrets is Hun hiding from his partner? Will Hun tell the truth or will Attila snuff him out?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bashou | Hun Tooi &amp; Rondo | Tory Lund, HaikuShipping | Bashou | Hun/Buson | Atilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pokémon: The Tale of Hun Lund [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Time to Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[STARRING CAST]</p><p>Hun Lund - The son of Professor Lund and the older brother of Tory Lund. Team Rocket’s High-Rank Officer. His partner is Attila<br/>Pokémon Owned - Steelix ♂ (Kingbi), Skitty ♀ (Nekomi)</p><p>Attila Wayne - The rancher on his uncle’s property. Former Pokémon poacher. Team Rocket’s High-Rank Officer. His partner is Hun.<br/>Pokémon Owned: Skarmory ♂</p><p>Professor Lund - The father of Hun Lund and Tory Lund. Renowned Researcher in LaRousse City. Credited for naming the Mythical Pokémon Deoxys.<br/>Pokémon Owned: Kecleon ♂</p><p>Tory Lund - The son of Professor Lund and the younger brother of Hun Lund. Currently on a Pokémon journey in Hoenn. Aims to be a nurse at a Pokémon Center.<br/>Pokémon Owned: Plusle ♀ (Ada), Minun ♂ (Milo), Mudkip ♂ (Marlowe), Zigzagoon ♂ (Squiggly)</p><p>Annie Leaheart - Older fraternal twin sister of Oakley Leaheart. Team Rocket Spy. The vain diva.<br/>Pokémon Owned: Espeon ♀</p><p>Oakley Leaheart - Younger fraternal twin sister of Annie Leaheart. Team Rocket Spy. The tech-savvy genius.<br/>Pokémon Owned: Ariados ♂</p><p>Domino Tulip - Team Rocket's elite officer. Capable of physical combat without using Pokémon to battle. Master of disguises. Codenamed Black Tulip and 009.<br/>Pokémon Owned: N/A</p><p>Harvey Link - Team Rocket's elite officer. Domino's partner and recent recruit. Relies on Electric Type Pokémon to cause blackouts.<br/>Pokémon Owned: Magneton, Lanturn ♀, Electabuzz ♂</p><p>Ariana Sham - Team Rocket's executive admin. Cunning and voluptuous woman—tricked Hun to joining Team Rocket.<br/>Pokémon Owned: Arbok ♀, Vileplume ♀, Honchkrow ♀</p><p>Archer Artemis - Team Rocket's executive admin. Usually sucks up to Giovanni when failing his assignments from meddling trainers.<br/>Pokémon Owned: Hypno ♂, Weezing ♂, Houndoom ♂</p><p>Giovanni Cobblestone - Team Rocket's current boss. The father of Silver Cobblestone. Former Viridian City Gym Leader. Plans to take rare Pokémon of all types.<br/>Pokémon Owned: Persian ♂</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>My mission failed. Every stage. Our purpose as Team Rocket is to let Pokémon serve under us as our weapons, and yet… they’re sentient, intelligent creatures that have their own destinies. I was such a fool. Father and Tory would have never wanted to see me behave this way. No. I did not fail Team Rocket. I failed my family. I promised them that I’ll come home with money for us to live. Our pay wasn’t received. It is we that are weapons. I’m no weapon. I’m a life form with my own will, brain, and body… </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>I serve no one</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m done being Team Rocket’s slave. These other grunts are fools to not open their eyes. They just do this job because they were bribed with profit. I’m no fool… I’m better than this. Father… Tory… </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>I made up my mind</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>I’m coming back home to Hoenn once I disband from this nightmare</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hun’s alarm went off—cueing all Team Rocket members to rise and shine for their respective objectives. More species to snag for Giovanni’s purpose, the more loot they will gain—or so they thought. On his tabletop desk, two Poké Balls were stacked next to each other with a smile crawling on his lips. Fortunately, no one has caught up on his main partner that he took him and raised on his own before Tory’s birth. He reached over to grab it to wish it a good morning. “Come on out, and be a little quiet,” Hun advised once the capsule opens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cute, pink feline Pokémon with a crescent moon marking on its face called Skitty was exposed out of the ball-like device. It greets its trainer with a meow and an endearing nuzzle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hun welcomes it with his warming embrace, showering it with his affection and tendering care that he gave it when they first met. “Good morning, Nekomi,” he says softly. He gently brushed around under Nekomi’s chin as she purrs with delight. “That’s a good girl…” He carries the Skitty in his arms to remove himself off his bed. Since it is breakfast time, Hun has had a secret supply of Pokémon food he’s been stocking up in a bag when he goes on undercover missions. Truthfully, he’s been sneaking them out of stores without being discovered. Admittedly, it was wrong of him, but Nekomi is a priority.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nekomi starts meowing a little louder once Hun takes out her food bowl and pours the Pokémon food into it with some fresh water out of a bottle in packages into the next slot. The cute little creature dips her face into the food bowl and eats to her heart’s content while Hun stood up to return the secret food supplies back in the closet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hun looked down to watch how Nekomi was happy to dine in the morning. It’s just like back when he was a child and when his mother was pregnant with his brother. The soft smile was short-lived as he felt sadness in his heart—absorbing all of the guilt in taking his beloved Pokémon with him into a dangerous place. He rummages around the closet to look for his uniform. It’s a shame that he has to work again and not get paid this weekend. A breath escapes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence was disturbed when Hun heard oncoming voices passing by his dormitory room. Since his doors are locked, he shouldn’t feel the need to be worried about Nekomi being discovered, but he still has to be cautious when he is called for by his comrades and keep Nekomi’s cry down to hide suspicion. The Skitty doesn’t bother to care about what goes on outside, for her meal is keeping her distracted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hun spends his alone time getting changed into his Team Rocket uniform and positioning his hair by tying it up into a ponytail. He stares at himself in the mirror as he thought to himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>When do I get out of here?</span>
  </em>
  <span> with the adrenaline beating into his heart. He steps out of his room to look at his Pokémon. “I’m off to work, Nekomi. You know the drill—stay in your Poké Ball till I come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nekomi whines, but was comforted by her friend’s reassuring pet on the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you want to come out and play, but I can’t let anybody see you. But even if that does happen, I’ll break you out.” He was pounced by Nekomi as a form of a cuddle and he returns the gesture, as well as he nuzzled her cheek softly. “I’ll miss you… Like I always do. When I get back, we’ll play “Catch The Red Dot,” okay?” As Nekomi responds with her cry, Hun delivers a soft peck to her forehead. “Good Skitty.” He kneels down to let her Pokémon off from his care and took his other Poké Ball, securing it onto his belt. His smile was the last thing Nekomi sees as he unlocks his door and walks out of his dorm. “Bye bye.” He gently closed the door and locks it from the outside with a passcode that only he knows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nekomi’s ears flattened as she watched her trainer closing the door with high hopes of him returning soon from whatever sort of assignment his boss will put him in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before all of Team Rocket can prepare for their duties, they grunts had been eating in the cafeteria while the high rank members sat and ate in the lounge while Giovanni goes on over of each member’s task they will receive. Each pair sat next to each other while they their direction the boss—who is caressing his Persian softly on the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three discovered mythical Pokémon had been roaming amok. A trainer—without a doubt in mind—is in hot pursuit in capturing to complete his Pokédex for Professor Elm.” The boss’ eyes looked over at the first duo of sisters.“Annie, Oakley. You two will cover up the tracks of Suicune,” he says as the image of the first beast shows up on the projector, turned on by Archer. “Suicune will be notified if you catch winds of the northern hemisphere. It’s said that it can purify murky water in a single touch. When you find it, capture it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” said the first duo in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Domino, Harvey,” Giovanni calls out the next pair as the projector switches to the next Pokémon, “You will track down Entei, but be very careful. When it roars near a volcano, an eruption will be caused. It also embodies the passion of magma, and the flames will consume what they touch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No sweat,” said Domino as she sported a cocky grin. “Harvey’s Lanturn will soak up the fires once it fights back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harvey nods his head in silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. And now… You two. Attila and Hun,” he says while darting his cold stare at the pair. “You both failed your previous mission in obtaining Raikou. Thanks to that brat intervening, you did not take Raikou hostage. On top of it all, you’ve been failing your other assignments just by conceding defeat. This is your only chance to redeem yourself to capture it without fail. Or else, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re both fired</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room is filled with silence. Archer and Ariana paid their attention towards the duo that had been called for a task they haven’t accomplished. Domino’s grin and eyes widened out of intimidation—albeit some amusement was hinted while Harvey breaks out in cold sweat. Annie and Oakley just notice the gloom on Hun’s expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I make myself clear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hun keeps poise, but hints of shuddering are exposed onto his shoulders while Attila scoffs. Chances are, their plan to catch Raikou the second try is slimming down to zero due to the likelihood of their scheme being foiled by that exact boy that stopped them the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir…” said Hun with a clear voice to mask his anxious feeling into his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, Boss. Fool us once, shame on the brat. Fool us twice, shame on us for lettin’ some meddling kid being a dogooder.” Attila looked away from Giovanni’s piercing gaze. However, even he can feel the tension rising when the boss placed emphasis on the word “fired”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giovanni rests his back against his chair as he reverts his attention back to the other groups. “Now. Each group will be assigned with an executive. Annie and Oakley, you will be under Ariana’s guidance. Domino and Harvey, Archer will be partnering up with you. Attila and Hun—as high-ranked officers of Team Rocket, you both will lead your troop.” He turns his chair around as he resumed brushing Persian’s fur. “Dismiss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All pairs stood up from their chairs and cleaned up after themselves by taking their trays with the food they’ve taken to eat during their meeting and dump them out in the cafeteria trash cans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hun was left speechless as he thought back to Giovanni’s instruction about the idea of firing both him and Attila if they screw up in catching Raikou once more. Hun’s understanding of it makes him realize what he was doing all this time instead of doing good deeds. His family would never forgive him if he was caught on sight doing Giovanni’s dirty work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Attila shows off a grin as he came up behind the short statured figure beneath him by wrapping his burly arm over his shoulder. “Yo! ‘Ya ready to get Raikou for sure this time? You’re always full of bright ideas on how we’ll win—but uh, the boss is right… You’ve been kinda out of it recently. But heck, don’t worry what he said to us back in the lounge—that li’l twerp only got lucky ‘cuz we got our guard down during the first encounter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hun finds his voice. “So it may seem. We cannot afford to be humiliated again. We </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> prove Giovanni wrong by bringing Raikou straight to him.” The shadow over his eyes highlighted. The guilt he’s containing mentally is chewing him out—but Hun chooses not to say anything further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond rose his brow. “Hey, you’re lookin’ all funny. You’re not sick, are ‘ya?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he lied. Physically, he’s not ill, but in his head—the crimes he committed were all wrong. All because he was tricked into getting paid if he puts use to his talents and live up to the Team Rocket standards. There has to be a way out of there and enjoy his freedom, but his devotion to this organization is making it harder on himself. Whatever shall he do now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Attila spoke up, “we’re partners. I know, I know. Don’t get all buddy-buddy—but screw that. We’re partners. You can at least tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> wassup. Nobody’s gotta know if it’s between us partners.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hun scoffs, but hearing that does sound somewhat enlightening. If Attila can stay true to his word, he can at least open up to him without Team Rocket members eavesdropping on their conversation. Hun takes a deep breath and draws his face up peek up at the latter in the eyes. “Okay. You win. After we succeed in our mission, we’ll talk.” Hun can at least trust his partner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unbeknownst, Annie and Oakley had been watching and sneaking behind the pair as they conversed amongst themselves in the hallways. Annie has been watching them with her back turned and looking at the reflection with her compact mirror in hand while Oakley’s facing straightforward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hear that, Oakley? Our little Hunny’s got a little secret he’s been hiding from us.” Annie giggled while she takes up most of the view of her gorgeous face and puckering up her lips once the boys were out of sight. “I wonder if it’s so embarrassing that he doesn’t wanna share it with us girls~?” Annie gasped as she closed the lid, turning towards her sister. “Could this be love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oakley said, “Don’t jest like that, Annie. Au contraire, that does seem like something Hun would hide from us. If he wants to go out with Attila, the best we could do is apply lipstick on him and suggest one of your dresses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie rested a hand on her chest in shock with her jaw dropping to her sister’s response. She shakes her head vigorously. “Ab—sol—ute—ly not! I did not rob all of those boutiques just to lend it over to a comrade! And he can’t have my cosmetic supplies, either!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get your panties in a bunch,” Oakley reassures. “But we </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> follow them on what the fuss is all about. You heard Giovanni back there—Attila and Hun had forfeited their previous missions and received Fs. That’s unusual, right?” The sister’s smirk widens as she recalls the details that were confirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie ponders, tapping a finger beneath her glossed lips. “Huuuh… So, like, is there more to Hun that we don’t even know of?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll find out once we deliver Suicune to Giovanni.” Oakley turns her heel. “C’mon. Ariana is waiting for us to get prepared.” She then turned her head over to her shoulder. “Oh. Keep the Gucci bag back in our room. We’re catching Pokémon—not participating in a beauty pageant.” The strictness of Oakley’s tone was forced out at the statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older sister whines in frustration. “But Oakleeeeeeyyyy…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Gucci.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie pouts, and the two sisters walked off back to their dormitory to make all preparations beforehand. Given that they have spy gear, they can use them to their advantage. Annie becomes unaware of Oakley making a sinister grin with a ploy to uncover Hun’s secrets on what was holding him back to complete his duties with Attila. Tonight after they finish their duties is when they will strike.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rematch! Capturing Raikou—Secret Unveiled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three Team Rocket groups dispersed to their tasks in acquiring the Legendary Beasts that roam around the Johto region under Giovanni's orders. Preparations were made—troops gathered, technology developed to subdue each beast they're sent to retrieve, and emotions running wild with consequences. Hun prepares himself for his possible last assignment while resting a palm onto his beating heart he felt within his chest. Though he remained calm, anxiousness dwells within his rambling mind as he became thoughtful to his family waiting at home. Attila's reassuring pat on the back to remind him that they'll do just fine in capturing Raikou was all that made the former free of stress. The harsh thought of losing his only job would have been the heaviest weight to carry on both shoulders.</p><p>Professor Sebastian—one of Team Rocket's greatest scientists, and an ally to Attila and Hun's group—approached the pair with a slight grin on his face. "I have good news, gentlemen. I have developed an indestructible model of the Miracle Crystal. Like before, it will stun Pokémon with the Electric typing. If they dare resist, the crystal will absorb their powers to no avail of them escaping from our grasp. Destroying it will be futile." The professor looked at Hun quizzically. "What's the matter, Hun? You look pale."</p><p>He shakes his head. "It's nothing," he said. "Are all preparations in order, Professor?"</p><p>"Yes, sir," says the scientist with certainty, "and we'll be ready to depart at your command."</p><p>"Very good. Have our grunts load the trucks and prepare a radar to locate Raikou's whereabouts. To our understanding, the shock waves are caused by its roar, as well as it's fast as the speed of lightning. We must be in hot pursuit of its trail.”</p><p>The professor nods his head while turning heel to inform their troops.</p><p>Attila’s blood boils in his veins with determination to accomplish the task this time around. “How about that? A remodified Miracle Crystal that can’t be broken into shards. I can imagine how much loot I alone would have gotten if I stayed as a poacher and sold it off. Legendary and mythical Pokémon woulda been at least worth millions.”</p><p>“And with the improved modifications made by the professor,” Hun adds, “Raikou will be of great use to Giovanni along with the other beasts.” Both the high-ranked officers stepped on ahead. However, Hun’s mind was still clattering from what was said by Giovanni and the sudden lack of achievements that they miserably failed in. When they returned to Hoenn to successfully capture Rayquaza for research, Hun was just so happy to be back home with a chance to seek an opportunity to escape and considerably planning to betray Team Rocket, but he couldn’t abandon his job due to the money talk Ariana bribed him with in order to stay. He really wanted to cry—yet no tears were shed as he was filled with evil deep down in catching these poor creatures. Last night when he finally cried the guilt away to sleep felt so refreshing and made him seek atonement on his own. Hun remains silent to Attila’s notice.</p><p>Attila breaks the silence just by calling out to him. “Hey. I’m not an emotional supporter or anything, but do me a favor and keep your chin up. Gloominess with a face like yours doesn't go together.” There was a smile on his face that made his partner look up that followed along with somewhat of an endearing tone. It made Hun’s brows lower down and exchange a smile in return when he received this comfort. Attila doesn’t usually say stuff like that, but because of how Hun’s been acting for weeks, an exception was made. On top of it all, they have great camaraderie out of all the other groups.</p><p>Hun nodded as he accepted Attila’s positive affirmation. “Thank you…”</p><p>Attila and Hun’s group were prepared in their vehicles with Attila and the professor keeping watch of the Miracle Crystal. With great interest, the brute inspects the enlarged gem. Both of them formed a conversation with what materials were used to make the weapon while Hun keeps watch of a radar that can pick up Raikou’s signals based on how it travels on land. So far, they’re getting somewhere, but Raikou has yet to be discovered.</p><p>Hun’s mind went back to the time he acknowledged the thunder beast’s intelligence when it destroyed the previous crystal system and replying with his strong belief in Team Rocket’s golden motto. Hearing him say that while believing Pokémon also have feelings placed him in the gray area in his social alignment. With the thoughts of his father being disappointed and his younger brother expressing disbelief in him joining a band of felons, Hun empties them away by shaking his head.</p><p>To Hun’s reality senses coming to him, his ears were greeted by beeping sounds. A pixelated icon of Raikou’s head shot through with the amount of miles it’s going—much faster than the business trucks the grunts are driving in. Hun grabs an intercom speaker to warn the troops. “Attention! Our target has been spotted! Tail it down, immediately!” He turns his attention behind him after hanging up with the message to deliver confirmation by nodding his head to prepare the newly improved Miracle Crystal.</p><p>The vehicles stopped—each grunt making exit and preparing their Pokémon for battle to stall time for the new weapon to start up. They sent their servants, each ranging from Magnemite, to Drowzee, to Raticate, to Tauros, to Electrode, to Golbat, to Weezing, to Arbok, and so much more they’ve taken from the wilderness. All of their attention directed to Raikou, who stood tall and stared down at the plethora of grunts and Pokémon like mad paparazzi surrounding a celebrity for information. The beast was challenged—ready to retaliate in each attack they make.</p><p>Raikou leaped down from the cliff it stood on and tackled each opposing Pokémon effortlessly, but they responded with their own accorded movesets.</p><p>While they’re not giving up without a fight, Hun and Attila rushed out of the truck they reside in to watch over the professor’s invention to spectate on how their soldiers are doing. Raikou’s power was far too great to comprehend, and its electric attacks emit from the dark gray clouds on its back to send out shock waves. The sky is cloudy, as if a thunderstorm was about to strike from its mighty roar.</p><p>“Golbat! Use Aerial Ace!” called out a grunt as his Golbat soared into the air to launch an attack on the beast, but the effort was futile as it used Thunder Fang to counter. It critically damaged the bat Pokémon, thus causing it to faint.</p><p>The defeated grunts returned their Pokémon back inside their Poké Balls while Attila drew his out. “You ready, Hun?”</p><p>“For certain,” Hun replied as he carried his capsule as well. He threw his like a frisbee, shouting out, “Kin—” He stops, then corrected himself, “Steelix! Come forth!” His nicknamed Steelix that he refused to say during business was released. The giant creature outrageously powers Raikou in comparison in one specific detail; Ground types overpower Electric types and are immune to their powers.</p><p>Attila heard Hun’s hesitance, but he dismissed it immediately. “C’mon out, Skarmory!” His Skarmory was freed from his Poké Ball and soaring in the sky near the gray cloud. Though it’s at a disadvantage based on typing alone, it can still put up a fight. Attila calls out, “Professor! Have the crystal ready while we hold it off and lower its defense!”</p><p>“Yes, sir!” said Professor Sebastian as he got to work in making preparations. Time was needed before he makes use of the crystal system. Additionally, lowering Raikou’s HP will make the job easier, since it sustained little to no damage from battling the grunts.</p><p>The beast shot its vicious glare at both the duo. As it could mean trouble against Hun’s Steelix, Raikou has other moves in position instead of relying on its electric capabilities as it is ineffective against the larger Pokémon, but can still do damage on Skarmory.</p><p>Hun makes the first move to give start off strongly. “Steelix, use Sandstorm!” he commanded as the iron snake slithered around in circles to sweep the dirt off the ground to make a sandstorm that will deliver a damage in each turn. Both Hun’s Steelix and Attila’s Skarmory are Steel types—which benefits them into not taking damage by the brewed sand.</p><p>Attila follows, “Skarmory! Take wind and hit Raikou with Sky Attack!”</p><p>Skarmory obeyed his command and soared directly in the air with his body glowing during the sandstorm while Raikou watches its movements. Because it’s about to attack, Raikou charges up the electricity in its sabertooth-like fangs—ready to commence its Thunder Fang.</p><p>“Steelix, protect Skarmory from Raikou’s bite while it attacks, then use Iron Tail to strike after!” Hun calls out.</p><p>Before Raikou inflicts heavy damage on Skarmory, Steelix instantly intervenes by taking the bite. Raikou’s missed the target it aimed for and bit the wrong Pokémon. Thanks to Steelix’s Ground typing, the damage was not dealt with.</p><p>Skarmory descends down and tackles Raikou off of Steelix—despite it not being very effective—and Steelix follows it up hardening his tail, using it like a limb to directly hit Raikou and send it flying.</p><p>Raikou instantly recovers by landing on its feet, but it’s buffeted by the sandstorm a lets out a pained roar.</p><p>Professor Sebastian has gotten the Miracle Crystal prepared, but because of the sandstorm created by Steelix, he waits patiently for it to subside, but he does spectate on how they’re holding up by peering outside. The lenses of his round spectacles emit a flash as he takes enjoyment. “Ohooo? They’re handling neatly,” he said to himself. His attention was mostly directed at Hun—who seemed more determined to get the job done this time without any failure or chances of aborting the mission. “My… Hun is starting to get back on his feet again. Before, he was starting to concede defeat in his previous tasks, but now…” His grin draws on his lips. “He’s starting to become more adaptable and dedicated than usual. I do wonder why.” Theories could be rambling in, but he chooses not to say them aloud.</p><p>Hun profusely sweats to his possible doom—but a sign of weakness will be exposed too soon and he won’t strike back. Giovanni’s threat continues to cut his thoughts, and it worsens the more he fights. A point in time when Hun was in his teen years and cradling his precious younger brother Tory when he was just a baby in his caring arms. He can hear himself say, “<em> One day, we’ll make friends with lots of Pokémon ourselves. There’s a glimmer of hope for us…” </em></p><p>Another time came up when he first encountered Nekomi when she was a wild Skitty running from an angry horde of Mightyena out of desperation for help. Hun was shocked, but he was a little nervous until a conscious thought striked in to tell him to rescue the poor creature. Bravely, he confronted the wild Mightyena horde and tossed some Pokémon food as bait to distract them and used it as an opportunity to take the wild Skitty away from harm.</p><p>The kitten species looked up to Hun as she made a cry.</p><p><em> “Are you okay?” </em> he softly asked the Pokémon, to which it showed a scared reaction. He kneels down to let her off his endearing grasp. <em> “They won’t hurt you again. I promise.” </em> He reaches into his bag to give out a pink poffin that has a sweet texture. <em> “Here you go. You must be hungry from all of the running.” </em></p><p>The Skitty took a whiff at the content and took its nibble. To Hun’s surprise, she kept on eating it. It was so delicious and a good snack for Pokémon that it was all gone in seconds. It made the boy smile in glee and express a giggle.</p><p><em> “I have more if you are still hungry,” </em> he said. The wild Skitty meows in delight from his generosity and expresses her liking to her savior by running around him in circles and rubbing her face onto his kneecap with a grateful purr. He gives off a hearty laugh. <em> “Okay, okay! You win! I’ll make plenty of them and you can eat as long as you want.” </em>  As he says this, the Skitty jumps into Hun’s arms and brushed face on his cheek with him laughing in pure joy.</p><p>And that time, Hun met his Steelix when he was a wild Onix. The poor creature was soaking wet as if Water type Pokémon attacked him one by one. It was nearly fainting and Hun had no idea what to do except tend to it. Thankfully, he had an unused potion he received from a Poké Mart clerk—who was returning from a pharmacy to pick up the pharmaceutical products—for free. He ran towards the large snake-like Pokémon and sprayed it on its wounds. It didn’t heal as much, but it sure did make the Onix lean up again. <em> “There you go,” </em> Hun said. <em> “I hope that helped.” </em></p><p>The Onix lets out a low grumble as it closed its eyes to express how grateful it is for his kind gesture—similar to how Nekomi felt relieved from being rescued by the stranger. As Hun turned heel to walk off, it slithered just by following him.</p><p>It brought to Hun’s attention as he looked up behind him and read his thoughts. <em> “You… want to come with me?” </em> he asked.</p><p>Onix confirmed its answer by nodding its head and making its cry. There was no way to pay Hun back except by being on his side as his payment for saving him.</p><p>Just like how Nekomi was quick enough to accept Hun’s kind heart for Pokémon, his smile grew warmer. <em> “I guess I can’t say no… Alright. You can come.” </em></p><p>Hun was coming back to reality when he was still battling against Raikou. He can feel his face tearing up from reminiscing about the happy times he met his only two Pokémon he loved so much. It pushed him harder that he’s witnessing his Steelix fighting to catch one single Pokémon for his boss’ objective to obtain all sorts of powerful creatures for a benefit, but as such, Hun remains composed in battle—but behind his breath, he mumbled out his Pokémon’s name. “Kingbi… I’m so sorry for making you fight…”</p><p>“Now, hit ‘em with Steel Wing!” Attila shouted to command his Skarmory’s next course of action.</p><p>Skarmory’s armored wings had hardened like Kingbi’s tail to use his Iron Tail attack and works the same way in delivering the wild Raikou some damage.</p><p>Raikou was slowly becoming weak already and had met its match—and with no trainer to stop Team Rocket’s ploy in catching this beast, they’ve likely won due to Attila and Hun’s teamwork—albeit Hun deeply felt his shred of remorse on the inside.</p><p>Kingbi’s sandstorm that he created finally stopped, thus making Hun take the opportunity to signal Professor Sebastian to make his move after brushing his tears away. “Now, Professor!”</p><p>Professor Sebastian took the mecha out of the trunk and placed it in the center which made Raikou deliver its attention to it. He activated the button, starting up the Miracle Crystal as it turned from a clear color to a bright yellow with sparks flying. Because that it’s effective on Electric Pokémon, Raikou’s body has been numbed—making it unable to make its next move to attack. It roared viciously in agony to the scientist’s amusement. He drew his Poké Ball out and tossed it and commanded, “Hypno—Hypnosis!”</p><p>The next Pokémon was released from the capsule. Sebastian’s Hypno approached the struggling Raikou and waved its pendulum in motion like a clock’s ticking arm, unveiling its hypnotizing power. The latter’s eyes were getting droopy. To their success, the mythical creature has fallen into a deep slumber.</p><p>Attila sighed in relief—though may be from the fact they managed to capture Raikou this time at ease, but out of desperation to keep his occupation with Team Rocket. He looks over at the gloomy Hun. “See? Told ‘ya we’ll do— Huh? What’s wrong with you, now?”</p><p>Hun aims the capsule device, flashing a red light to bring his Steelix back inside to rest after completing their objective. “It’s nothing… I’ll report to Giovanni right now,” he says while making back inside the truck.</p><p>Attila watches him take off and frowned. It was too much to call it a victory for them, but he just can’t stop looking at Hun feeling like he’s living a short-lived cycle.</p><p>Hun sits on his chair to pull up a headset and virtually contact Giovanni on speaker. Swallowing a gulp, his voice nearly cracked. “Master Giovanni… This is Hun, reporting…”</p><p>Giovanni responds in a stern tone. <em> “Go on…” </em></p><p>Hun’s blood is running and his sweat continues to drip out of weary. “Raikou has been captured successfully. We are returning to HQ at once.”</p><p>
  <em> “Good work. Seems my warning has motivated you. I’ll consider pardoning your previous failures and let you off easy. Thank you for your report, Hun.” </em>
</p><p>“The pleasure is all mine. Hun, out.” Hun disconnects the communication after delivering the message and removes his headset and grabs the intercom speaker to make another announcement. “All Team Rocket soldiers, prepare your vehicles. Return to HQ immediately.” After he gets his message out, Professor Sebastian has walked back inside the trunk of the truck as he wore a smirk with Attila following him with the crystal system being pulled in by him. A couple of Team Rocket grunts aided in taking Raikou inside their truck with it being trapped in an impenetrable net that Annie and Oakley similarly used in capturing other rare Pokémon and locked in a cage.</p><p>All the engines were revved and the group rendezvouses back to the Team Rocket headquarters to deliver the beast to Giovanni.</p><p>Hours passed since their return—each group handsomely delivering the captured beasts to the other scientists in laboratories—and both high-ranked officers reported to Giovanni face-to-face in his office with them bowing to pledge their loyalty to him. To his satisfaction, the boss turned his chair while petting his Persian. “You’ve succeeded, men. Excellent. Your failed assignments from before and your excuses for your losses will be pardoned from here on. I’ll expect more from you in this manner.”</p><p>Attila and Hun stood tall and spoke in unison, “Sir.”</p><p>“You are dismissed,” said Giovanni.</p><p>Both men turned their backs and left Giovanni’s office to resume onto their daily activities post their duties. Attila tossed his hands behind the back of his head as he looked up at the ceiling as they walked. “Boy… Gettin’ off easy like that sounded almost too cozy. It’s funny how he hasn’t offed those three goofballs who are still tailing down a simple Pikachu.”</p><p>“I doubt from this point on that he’ll need it, now that Giovanni has the beasts in his possession,” Hun comments.</p><p>“Yeaaaaah… I guess.” Attila exhaled sharply as he talked to form a conversation. “So, about you. Y’know, with what’s goin’ on?”</p><p>“Public ears should not hear us… We’ll go to my dorm room.”</p><p>“Well, okay.”</p><p>The pair walked along in the hallways. The moon was getting full during nightfall behind the glass windows. Hun types in his passcode to unlock his door and opens it up discreetly and leads Attila inside. He closed the door and pressed the lock button to lock his door from the inside.</p><p>Annie and Oakley began to make their move at this specific time of day after they returned and reported to Giovanni about their successful mission in capturing Suicune. They moved swiftly and in stealth.</p><p>“Hurry up, Annie,” called out Oakley in a whisper.</p><p>“I at least wanna take a nice, hot, steamy bubble bath,” Annie complained while catching up to her sister. They made it to Hun’s door, but the blonde grumbles out, “And, I at least want to go out for a smoothie as a treat—”</p><p>Oakley hushes her sister. She motions her to lean her ear on the door quietly as demonstrated to listen in.</p><p>Inside of their room, Hun takes a seat on his bed and expresses his relief, but since he’ll confess his issues, it’s going to get rougher on him. He sits there to gather his thoughts with the bewildered Attila sitting next to him.</p><p>“Well… We’re alone. Now, talk to me.”</p><p>Hun couldn’t think much else to say, but he deliberately gets straight to the point by delivering personal eye contact. “I’m quitting Team Rocket.”</p><p>Attila’s brow lifted. “Hold on— What?”</p><p>“I said, I’m quitting. Forever. I can’t keep doing this.”</p><p>Annie and Oakley quietly gasped from behind Hun’s door and they looked at each other—failing to contain their shock.</p><p>“Where did all of this come from? Literally, you were just bringing up believing in the motto that all Pokémon are meant to serve Team Rocket’s purpose as weapons,” Attila reminded.</p><p>“It’s because I believed in that motto that I’m quitting. Pokémon are just as sentient as humans are. They have feelings— We have feelings… All life is precious… My father said that as much…” Hun looked down at his lap as he laid quiet. “I’m a fool to trust Giovanni—and so are the rest for being used as servants…”</p><p>Attila was taken aback by Hun’s boldness. It didn’t click to him at first, but he asked for confirmation anyway. “Is that why you’ve been restraining yourself and sayin’ we failed our other tasks?”</p><p>Hun clutches onto his uniform top as he nodded his head. “Yes… And after how much we’ve been working together, it breaks my heart that I’ve been repressing my feelings up until now…”</p><p>“Sheesh, Hun… Didn’t think you were all touchy,” Attila said flatly. “If you’re quittin’, why’d ‘ya join Team Rocket in the first place?”</p><p>Annie—without making use of her vocals—mouthed out, “O-M-G…”</p><p>“Because,” Hun began, “I was… bribed with the deal that if I do an exceptionally good job, I’ll get paid tons of money… For my family’s sake.”</p><p>“You’re doin’ this for family?” Attila asked.</p><p>“I got to make a living somehow. It’s just us three, and my mother passed away when my brother was still little.”</p><p>“Dude… You know Giovanni doesn’t really pay us to do his bidding, right?”</p><p>Hun stood up from his spot as he shouts—finally unleashing his angry tone for the first time that he’s been holding back, “That’s the point I’m trying to make here! I was <em> tricked </em> into being paid to do this cruel job!”</p><p>Attila’s eyes widened. Hearing his partner pouring his emotions into his venting nearly put a shock to him.</p><p>Oakley blinked quizzically while Annie’s jaw dropped with widened eyes.</p><p>Hun sat back down as he faced his feet. Noticeably, his eyes were beginning to water to express the guilt. “I…— I want to go home… and tell them that I’m sorry…”</p><p>The muscled man was beginning to understand how Hun felt. When he used to ranch on his uncle’s property, he only shared a deep connection with him before his days in poaching and being a Team Rocket agent. To let out his sympathy, Attila wrapped his arm around Hun in a comfortable gesture, even tracing circles with his fingertips on his back. “Hey, hey… Chill. Breathe a bit.”</p><p>Hun was invited by his touch and choked on his inaudible sobs. “I just can’t live up to Team Rocket’s expectations… If I told my family about what I was doing this whole time, they’ll forget me… And I won’t have anything…”</p><p>“I get it—’ya got a family to worry about. And, uh, given that money talks to ‘ya, you’d instantly wanna take the job head on, right?” Hun’s sniffling made Attila reach for his head to caress it. “I used to make a lotta money back when I poached, and since I’m a wanted criminal for makin’ profit, there’s no way I can leave here.” He smirked and scoffed. “When Giovanni said we’ll be fired if we screw up one more mission, I felt that. I’ll be locked up behind bars if I get the boot.”</p><p>Hun looked up—his face being worn out from tiredness and all of the silent sobbing. He swallowed up a gulp.</p><p>“But since you got nothin’ to worry about—given that you didn’t commit any other illegal crimes… I think you’ll be fine. You’re clever. You’ll get outta this. If you wanna go home, then go home… I ain’t gonna stop ‘ya. I know what you can do.”</p><p>Hun’s sapphire pools were locked onto how Attila is being unusually comforting. It’s weird that he’s getting all sentimental now, but because of how they worked together for so long, their camaraderie turned into some bond that keeps them together. “You’re not… going to report me?”</p><p>“Why would I do that? We’re partners,” said Attila.</p><p>Hun’s heart was slowly becoming whole as his soft lips curled up into a smile. There’s no way how he can express his gratitude. “Thank you so much… You have no idea how much hope you’ve given me…”</p><p>Oakley grinned widely. She stood tall and waved her sister to follow her back to their dorm room so they can have a moment to strategize their next priority. As Annie returned the same expression, she too stood on her feet, and the sisters quickly escaped out of the hallways before they became noticed for eavesdropping.</p><p>Hun was able to breathe again. “I feel better now… I suppose… I can introduce you to my friend, now,” he added.</p><p>“Friend?”</p><p>Hun stood up from his bed to get a peer under it. “Come on out, now.”</p><p>Nekomi was taking a comfortable cat nap, and now that her friend is home from the job, she crawled herself out hurriedly and started to meow. Hun retracts and grabs his Pokémon to carry.</p><p>Attila leaned back. “Eeehh?! The heck?! Wait… Who’s that Pokémon? Why haven’t I seen it?”</p><p>“This is Nekomi—my Skitty. I’ve had her since I was a boy back in Hoenn.”</p><p>“Hoenn?” Attila parroted. “Didn’t we catch a Pokémon from there for Professor Sebastian to study on?”</p><p>“We did… When we first went to Hoenn together, I was so happy to come back, and I wanted to leave right when I had the chance… I was so scared that I couldn’t do it.” Hun strokes Nekomi’s pack softly as she purred. “Nekomi has been with me all this time, and she would never leave my side, no matter what… No one’s ever discovered her, because I kept her in the Ball… and in my room. I always feel guilty for leaving her behind when Kingbi—my Steelix—and I go to work every single day…”</p><p>“Kingbi, huh?”</p><p>“Yes… I’m sorry that I hesitated in saying his real name, but I’m afraid my cover would have been blown if I expressed my feelings towards my Pokémon as family and not treating them as dutiful servants.”</p><p>Nekomi looks over at Attila in silence.</p><p>“Heh… Honestly, I didn’t think you had a soft side for some small Pokémon. I thought you’d be a tough one, but she’s actually pretty cute for a little critter—kinda like you, almost.”</p><p>Hun felt his face becoming scarlet tinted from Attila’s sudden compliment. He turns his head. “K-kind of?! I… I-I don’t label myself as cute,” he denied while turning aside.</p><p>Attila shares a laugh. “Whatever you say, Hun! Your face is gettin’ a lil’ red, if ‘ya ask me,” said Attila as if he’s flirting. “You know, I think you’re good with all kinds of Pokémon, given that your heart’s getting all warmer again and you’re tellin’ me the truth. If you want a better place to work instead of being Team Rocket’s slave, I can see you at a daycare center.”</p><p>Hun’s cheeks toned down from the red coloring. “Do you think so, Attila?”</p><p>“I know so. Lookit you—you’ve been protecting your Skitty from them for a while, and you are always tending to your Steelix and my Skarmory after one heck of a battle. Though, a nurse at Pokémon Center would work for you, too… Actually,” Attila suggests, “if you take the daycare job, you get to raise <em> and </em> treat other Pokémon while their trainers are off to take care of their errands. That’s some good money there for someone as kind as you are.”</p><p>Hun couldn’t stop smiling nor did his blush fade away. “Attila… Ah—”</p><p>Nekomi frees herself from Hun’s arms to jump on the bed to meet the blond man up close just by standing on her feet and having both paws on his arm. She let out a meow in a long note.</p><p>He stared down at the Skitty. “Hey, lil’ princess,” he called out. Because Hun knows him, Nekomi smells his scent on Attila and nudges her head on him. He carries Nekomi and locks eye contact. “You like me, do ‘ya?”</p><p>As Nekomi meowed her response, Attila laughed and hugged Hun’s Pokémon endearingly and stroked her head.</p><p>Hun watches the sudden development between her close friends and smiled brightly. He’s felt so relieved that both of them could get along just fine with the only thing they share in common—they’re very close to him and are grateful for his existence. He sits down beside Attila and makes a proposal. “Hey, Attila… How would you like to come to Hoenn with me?”</p><p>“Huh?” Attila looked down. “Go with you? I’m not sure if ‘ya wanna do that. I’m wanted, remember?”</p><p>“So? We’re partners,” Hun said. He lifts a hand and extends a pinky. “I’ll pinky swear it. I’ll protect you.”</p><p>He was not expecting what the other was planning to commit. He grumbles a little lowly, but then he comes to a decision. “Fine. I’ll come with ‘ya. Only ‘cuz you know how to outsmart people—but let’s make it a deal. If you officially quit Team Rocket to go stay in Hoenn, then<em> I’ll </em>officially quit Team Rocket to go stay in Hoenn… with you. I’ll prolly work in a daycare with ‘ya.”</p><p>Hearing that made Hun so much happier when Attila also wants to disband from the organization. “It’s a deal… partner.”</p><p>“Let’s do it, partner,” said Attila as he extends his pinky out to lock with Hun’s. Nekomi’s meowing made them laugh heartily as they’re all getting along like how most friends would. Attila hands Hun’s Skitty over back to him as he stood up from the bed. “I better go. I’ll leave the escape plan to you, ‘kay?” he says with a wink.</p><p>“Of course…”</p><p>“Oh— Uh, what’s the code to this lock?”</p><p>“Tory.”</p><p>“Tory?”</p><p>“My little brother’s name.”</p><p>“Ah. Gotcha.” Attila presses the buttons onto Hun’s security lock. As the door opens, he sees himself out. “Welp. G’night. See ‘ya in the morning.”</p><p>“Press the lock button on your way out. Good night!”</p><p>Attila closed his door and pressed the button as instructed as he took off to return to his own room.</p><p>Since both of them got a big day tomorrow, Hun lets Nekomi rest on his bed as he stood up. “I may as well shower,” he said to himself as he heads to his bathroom.</p><p>The spy sisters are conversing about what they heard behind Hun’s door. Oakley is preparing a spycam in case they need to track down Hun and see where he’ll be escaping to. “Quitting Team Rocket, he says. Kind of a bold move, but at least the cat’s out of the bag.”</p><p>“And he was doing it for money?” asked Annie while she’s brushing her suave blonde locks after letting it down. “I mean—mood, but it’s not like I’d ever quit for not getting paid. I just rob a bank in case I see a fine boutique for nice outfits.”</p><p>“Well, we won’t be shopping on the job, but a casual refreshment would be beneficial to blend in when we spy on him and go out in public. While we’re targeting him down, I’ll pull up his database folder, so we can get some clues on where he’ll migrate to.” Oakley opens up her laptop and boots up her system.</p><p>Annie sighs from sheer boredom. “Who even cares about where he’ll go? Giovanni will just might find out sooner or later.”</p><p>“That’s true, but pinpointing his location would be more effective. Not only will he find out that Hun’s betraying him, but he’ll also find out that Attila is banding up on Hun’s desperation for escape.”</p><p>“But… Attila said it himself—he’ll get arrested if he were to quit Team Rocket, since he used to poach and all that junk. All the officers will tail him down—and if he goes to jail, then we’ll be next ‘cuz he’s also a Team Rocket agent, which means he’ll give away our whereabouts—and… I don’t wanna go to jail <em> again </em> after what happened in Alto Mare!”</p><p>“Maybe so on the fact that Attila will be imprisoned,” Oakley adds, “but you’re forgetting who he’s paired with. Hun can outsmart anyone for not only his own safety, but Attila’s, as well.” Oakley types on the keyboard to search up the official Team Rocket application that is only private from other users but public to Team Rocket members only. On the search bar, she types in Hun’s name, and the search results came up with his ID. “Bingo.” She clicks on the ID to expose the file that contains Hun’s information to his full name, birth date, region origin, hometown, and the official date he joined Team Rocket. “Hun Lund… Sheesh, I wonder if his parents hate him with a dumb last name like that,” she joked. “It says here that he’s from LaRousse City located in the Hoenn region—a technologically advanced city with walking moveways and an enormous presence of robots called Block Bots that perform numerous amounts of functions, such as being a welcoming committee and taking pictures of residents for passports.”</p><p>Annie lets out a light gasp. “I know where that is! It’s at the confluence of two rivers in the northern region of Hoenn on an island!”</p><p>“You’ve been there before?”</p><p>“Nah, I just read their website! Plus, they have a shopping mall!” Annie exclaimed and expressed her excitement. “I wanna go there so bad~!”</p><p>Oakley rubs her chin in thought—and an idea came to her mind. “Since LaRousse is technologically advanced, I can make use of their systems to track down Hun and extract his passport data from those Block Bots if possible to see where he’s been previously—that’s only if he goes back to his home region. Early in the morning, I’ll send the camera out.” She closes her laptop and looks over her shoulder at Annie. “Rest up, Sister. The party will be getting started soon.”</p><p>“I can’t wait~” said Annie. Both the sisters giggled maliciously—knowing that they’ll be first to wake up and prepare for their personal trip.</p><p>“We’ll have to report to Giovanni about Hun’s betrayal first, then we’ll go after him discreetly. Just like good ol’ times.” Oakley stretches her arms up. “For now, beauty sleep is the only requirement of the night. Suicune was a tough yet interesting catch.”</p><p>Annie feigns a blush while she brags. “Suicune is the definition of a <em> beautiful </em> Pokémon a first pair of eyes would see. I would definitely want it to clear the dirty waters in swimming pools when we go swimming in the summer. Imagine that! Keeping Suicune to fulfill your summer needs~!” She laughed while having a mental image of Suicune touching murky water on a large swimming pool that becomes fresh and clear to her amusement.</p><p>A large sweat drop was drawn on the back of Oakley’s head while her sister drowns in her own fantasy. “Right…” The concern was washed away by her devilish grin as she stood up from her chair. “You can worry about your summer plans after we snuff Hun out. I can’t wait to see the look on his face when he answers to the boss.”</p><p>Before the new day would arrive, Hun took his final hour of the night to pack his bags—stocking his personal belongings and Nekomi’s food supplies. She watched him out of curiosity as he turned to face her. “Nekomi… We’re going back home tomorrow—to Hoenn—to LaRousse City.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HOOWEE THIS WAS A WILD CHAPTER AND THE STORY'S JUST STARTED</p><p>I sort of nearly wasn't sure what to do with the legendary beasts that are now in Giovanni's possession, but I'll come up with something without spoiling anything.</p><p>The best part I took in enjoyment of is writing Hun's feelings about how he felt working for Team Rocket and Attila just accepts the fact that he's got his own path and then willingly decides to aid him on this journey to go home.</p><p>these bbys got feelings too you know and i'm desperate to work out their characterizations dammit</p><p>Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and are ready for Chapter 3!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So today, my feral braincells punched me in the head and told me to write this series, cuz. They need acknowledgement! It's a miracle, y'all, I'm literally having an aneurysm, and I love Hun and Attila from the Raikou special and Tory from the Deoxys movie.</p><p>Hun and Tory have no canon relationship in all sorts of media, but in my heart where I headcanon, they're brothers forever. They look simply alike with the same hair and eye color features. Plus, they're really pretty!!</p><p>Jessie, James, and Meowth got character backstories. Why not these guys? Of course, Hun is the main protagonist in this story—but the best way to spice it up is having Attila being alongside him! </p><p>Sidenote: Yes—I do, indeed, ship HaikuShipping (Attila X Hun with the joke of their Japanese names based on Matsuo Basho and Yosa Buson—both are famous poets in the Edo period), and that's going to be the highlight at some point.</p><p>Hope this could entertain your eyes! More characters will be coming to play~</p><p>also smh these guys really needed last names lmao and sheesh i can't write giovanni accurately bc he would like his agents over TRio but. what if he really did put his foot down on other grunts or smth</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>